a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information system for supplying a predetermined region with information.
b) Description of the Related Art
A wireless data information transmission system for exhibitions and museums is known from DE 35 33 705. In this system first infrared transmission/receive devices are disposed at or in the vicinity of an exhibit. Memories which contain selectable, multichannel quantities of information, which can be operated by sensors, in several languages on the respective exhibit are assigned to these infrared transmission/receive devices.
Furthermore, a second (portable) infrared transmission/receive device to be worn by a visitor belongs to the system. When the visitor changes from one location of an exhibit to the location of another exhibit, the second infrared transmission/receive device retrieves the corresponding amount of information on the exhibit. During the operation of this information transmission system, code signals are supplied via sensors to the first infrared transmission/receive devices via a code generator disposed in the second infrared transmission/receive device, which, triggered by the visitor via a start-stop switch, selectively activate acoustic and/or visual reproductions of exhibit-specific or general information from all information contained in the memory and respectively control programmed information sequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,375 describes a device which can be used for entertainment, for training or for another function, wherein the device keeps ready acoustic information on predetermined objects. The device comprises a static memory, which is disposed in a fixed position in relation to the respective object to be described and a read-only memory, in which in particular the acoustic signals in relationship with the object are digitally stored. Furthermore, the device comprises a reproduction unit which is worn by a user in order to convert the digital information stored in the read-only memory into audible information and to reproduce it for the user. For this the reproduction unit is connected to the static memory so that the digital information can be transmitted to the reproduction device.
A method for the transfer of exhibit-specific information to visitors of exhibitions and museums is known from German Patent Specification DE 35 35 715. In this method the visitor carries a reproduction device and an information device is associated with the respective exhibit. From the information device there is a communications transmission link to the reproduction device. The exhibit-specific information is digitally stored in the information device associated with the exhibit and is available for retrieval. The reproduction device comprises an intermediate memory, a digital/analog converter and at least one electroacoustic transducer or a corresponding connection facility. If exhibit-specific information is to be reproduced, the visitor temporarily produces a data connection between the reproduction device and the information device, so that during this temporarily produced data connection the corresponding information can be transferred. Then this information is converted into acoustic signals and reproduced, whereby the time required for the data transfer is shorter than the time required for the acoustic reproduction.
German Offenlegungsschrift DE 195 06 890 describes a 10 travel information system stored on a data medium for the acoustic and/or optical reproduction of information on landscapes, buildings, towns or historical/artistic events and descriptions for travellers or visitors. The previously stored travel information is reproduced in dependence on the earth coordinates belonging to a particular location or distance, which are determined by satellite signals of known systems (e.g. GPS).
In all of these systems the user carries a portable reproduction device with him, with which information on specific objects, exhibits or the like can be reproduced. With a group of known systems, however, the user previously has to obtain at the location of the object the desired information transmitted to his reproduction device. For this the reproduction device is temporarily coupled with a memory device, which is disposed in the vicinity of the object, and the desired information is transmitted from the memory device to the reproduction device. Therefore the user has to always produce a data transmission connection before the desired information can be reproduced by the reproduction device.
If such data transmission connections are produced with electric plug-in connections, contact problems and thus erroned data transmission may result. This applies, in particular, when the plug-in connections are subject to heavy use, as is to be expected in museums or other public buildings. Furthermore, it should be expected that the practical set-up of the data transmission connection by means of the plug-in connections again and again gives rise to questions on the part of the visitor, so that it is possible that back-up frequently has to be given.
One improvement is promised by the use of an infrared data transmission connection. With such a connection, in particular problems caused by wear and complicated operation are avoided. However, with this alternative too, the fact that, for the transfer of the desired information, the user has to stop in the vicinity of corresponding infrared transmitter and remain there until the transfer has been completed, proves to be disadvantageous.
Furthermore, the user has to accept a noticeable time delay until, after arriving at an interesting object, a reproduction of the transmitted information can take place.
An immediate reproduction of information can be achieved by this already having been stored in the reproduction device prior to the start of a tour. This may take place, for example, by using digital storage media, such as, for example, a CD ROM. In this variant, however, the user regularly has to exchange the reproduction device or the memory medium contained therein if he is situated in a region on which there is no information available in the storage medium.